Power of the Dragon's Spirit
Power of the Dragon's Spirit is a martial arts style developed and used by Gerongians. Description Gerongians possess an abnormally high body temperature and with proper training are capable of weaponizing that body heat. This allows them to generate extreme heat and flames for offensive purposes. The flames can be used either in close combat to enhance the user's unarmed strikes, project it outwards in streams of fire, or even transfer this heat into other objects. The range and power of the user's techniques is dependent upon the user's skill in the martial art. Particularly skilled users of this martial art are capable of using Haki to independently increase the power of the flames. This turns the ordinarily red flames white, demonstrating their new level of heat.The Echoes of History: Zy is shown combining Haki with the Power of the Dragon's Spirit and produces a white flame. As a side effect, using this martial art drains the fighter's body heat, gradually bringing them down to an internal temperature more similar to that of humans. In other words, the longer they fight the less potent the heat becomes. Body temperature can return to normal levels by simply not using this fighting style for a while, but it is also common for a user to begin sunbathing in order to increase their recovery time. Techniques * Ryu no Ikari (竜の怒り, Ryū no Ikari, literally meaning "Dragon's Wrath"): Used by Varanus Fang. After tunneling underneath the ground, Fang generates an immense amount of heat, transferring it throughout the ground in the area and drastically increasing its temperature. After a few seconds of it burning to the touch and smoke rising, a column of flames erupts from the earth. This technique is described to generate flames so hot that, in the area this technique is affected by, the oxygen itself seems to burn, as well as generating ample amounts of smoke to generate a thick and unbreathable smog. In the English version, this technique is called Dragon's Wrath. * Tobu Shigan "Ryu no Dangan" (飛ぶ指銃「竜の弾丸」, Tobu Shigan "Ryū no Dangan", literally Flying Finger Gun: 'Dragon's Bullet'): Used by Bulls Zy. After imbuing her finger with the flames of this martial art, Zy uses the Tobu Shigan technique of Rokushiki. However, instead of being a compressed bullet of air it is a compressed bullet of fire. This causes the attack to not only pierce through her opponent, but burn them as well. In the English version, this technique is called Flying Finger Pistol Dragon Bullet. * Tobu Shigan "Ryu no Yari" (飛ぶ指銃「竜の槍」, Tobu Shigan "Ryū no Yari", literally "Flying Finger Gun: 'Dragon's Spear'"): Used by Bulls Zy. This is essentially a drastically enhanced version of the Tobu Shigan "Ryu no Dangan". Zy imbues her entire fist with Busoshoku Haki, causing the flames emitted from her body to turn white, drastically increasing their power. She then uses all five fingers on her hand and jabs at her target with a fan-like motion. This launches the flames with a strength five times greater than a standard Tobu Shigan, making it a powerful, ranged weapon that can pierce through most anything. In the English version, this technique is called Flying Finger Pistol Dragon Lance. * Ryu no Arashi (竜の嵐, Ryū no Arashi, literally "Dragon's Storm"): Used by Bulls Zy. Zy coats her arms in Haki, generating the white hot flames of the immensely powerful techniques of the Power of the Dragon's Spirit. She then flings the flames towards her opponent, surrounding them in several blades made of fire, before having it rain down upon her opponent in an attempt to heavily burn and skewer her target. In the English version, this technique is called Dragon's Storm. * Ryu no Shinsei (竜の新星, Ryū no Shinsei, literally "Dragon's Nova"): Used by Varanus Fang. Fang collects a large amount of flames in his hand before imbuing them with Haki, causing the flame to turn white, as with the other more powerful techniques. He then condenses the flames into a small sphere before throwing it at his target. The sphere then explodes in a massive shockwave, producing great amounts of light and heat. It is described as a drastically more powerful version of the fireball technique used by the border guards of Gerong Island, which can destroy a ship in one strike. In the English version, this technique is called Dragon's Nova.Prey: The power of Ryu no Shinsei is described. * Tekkai "Ryu no Kagami" (鉄塊「竜の鏡」, Tekkai "Ryū no Kagami", literally meaning "Iron Mass 'Dragon's Mirror'): Used by Bulls Zy. Zy combines the iron-clad defense of Tekkai with the heat from her flames. This increases her defenses to allow her to withstand an attack, while simultaneously burning anyone and anything that touches her. In the English version, this technique is called Dragon's Mirror. * Ryu no Tanken (竜の短剣, Ryū no Tanken, literally meaning "Dragon's Dagger"): Used by Zy. Zy imbues her daggers with flames before throwing them, maintaining the fire’s heat and strength with Haki. Then, after reaching their desired target, they violently explode, sending apart Haki-infused shrapnel, alongside a Haki-infused explosion, dealing massive damage to whoever is unfortunate to be hit by it (although this costs her a dagger). In the English version, this technique is called Dragon's Dagger. References Category:Fighting Styles Category:Gerongians